


Ballerina

by astorywithnoend



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, happy ending? depends on what you think is happy, slight angst, tw: internalized homophobia, yes there's a lot of ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend
Summary: East High's performing arts program has always been dated. What happens when two new choreographers know exactly what to say to a dance troupe in need of guidance?
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell/Kourtney, Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a play I read last semester called "Anna in the Tropics" (which is based off of Tolstoy's "Anna Karenina", so a lot of idea sharing).

East High was known for two things. The first was their state champion football team. Since sophomore year, EJ Caswell has had it all as one of the team’s star players. He’s this year’s quarterback and could get anything he wanted.

The other thing East High was known for is its lacking performing arts program. The teachers were old and didn’t want to hear any new opinions. Nini Salazar-Roberts lived in this world. It didn’t make her popular, but her love for dance was what ruled her life. Her life consisted of school, dance rehearsals, and spending time with her boyfriend, Ricky Bowen. They had been dating for almost a year now and were the picture perfect couple.

EJ Caswell always got what he wanted, until Nini rejected him. Whenever he saw Ricky and Nini together, it made him sick. He never had to feel jealous in his entire life, and he didn’t want to be forced to feel it anymore.

“Hey, Bowen.” EJ said, closing Ricky’s locker suddenly, “We need to chat.”

“What are you on about? We never talk.” Ricky responded, trying to walk away.

“It’s Nini.” These two words got Ricky to come back and listen to EJ. “I bet that I can make her my prom date.”

“Dude, you’re on some shit if you think it’ll be easy for you to take my girlfriend to prom.” Ricky scoffed. “She rejected you, remember? When you asked her to homecoming in front of the entire school.”

“Then, you won’t be scared to put money on this. 500 bucks.”

“Are you insane? No one our age has that kind of money.” Ricky tries to walk away again.

EJ follows him “Someone who isn’t a pussy wouldn’t need that kind of money.” Ricky stopped in his tracks. “Do we have ourselves a deal?” EJ reached out his hand. Ricky shook it and immediately went home for the day.

Nini was in the dance studio with her friends Kourtney, Seb, Ashlyn, Rico, and Kaden. “Are you guys excited for these new choreographers?” Kourtney asked.

“I am so ready to get some fresh air after having to learn from boomers who didn’t understand that they’re teaching a whole new generation.” Ashlyn said before doing an impression, “Why do you always want to dance with Kourtney? Seb is right there and he’s the perfect man for you.”

“I can’t believe Madame Dupont never realized that we were all gay.” Seb remarked, “Except miss prima ballerina Nina, of course.”

“First, I hated that she called me Nina. Second, I’m pan.” Nini said as two students entered the room.

“Is this our dance troupe?” A boy asked. “I’m Carlos, and this is Gina. We’re your new choreographers.”

Everyone sat in a circle and did introductions. “Let me explain the dance we’re doing for the school concert.” Carlos said. “I love telling stories in my choreography and Gina and I have been fascinated by this story from our English class last year.”

Gina added on, “It’s a story about a couple who each turn to other people for comfort and support and everyone gets mixed together and ends in-”

“Don’t spoil it!” Carlos cut her off. “We’ll be doing this dance piece by piece, so you’ll learn the whole story eventually. Let’s begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ricky had an interesting relationship with his best friend. Big Red had always been there for him. He was there when Nini couldn’t be, ever since they all met in kindergarten. Big Red always felt that he should be in Nini’s shoes. He should be getting Ricky’s full love and devotion. But, he was just the best friend, until last night.

Ricky always invited Big Red to skateboard with him when he was upset or needed to talk about something. When Big Red arrived at the skatepark, Ricky immediately hugged him. They sat down and Ricky told him that his relationship with Nini was on the rocks. They had been fighting more recently and he just needed something in his life to be stable. Big Red just hugged him as he rambled and cried. There was a sudden pause as Ricky lifted his head up to Big Red’s and kissed him. Ricky immediately began to apologize, but Big Red just kissed him again. They spent that night kissing, skateboarding, and just being happy.

Big Red got a text from Ricky that morning: “I just wanna make sure you don’t tell Nini about last night. I’ll tell her when I’m ready. I still want to have whatever’s between us but we need to keep it hidden for a bit.” Big Red could never say no to Ricky. He sent a positive response and kept going on with his life.

Big Red sat down for lunch at the big table with Ricky, Nini, and the rest of her dance troupe. They were eating and talking and then Nini asked, “So how was the skatepark last night?”

Big Red almost choked on his own spit when he heard Nini’s question. Ricky decided to answer. “It was good, just good old fashioned skateboarding hours.” He made eye contact with Big Red.

“Oh right you went with Red.” Kaden added in, “I was wondering why you two were so close last night.”

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Big Red said, throwing his food in the trash and heading to the bathroom, just to avoid this conversation. He sat down near the sinks and took some slow breaths before EJ Caswell walked in. “Before you say anything, leave me alone.”

“Oh, what’s wrong?” EJ said sarcastically, “Did your boyfriend tell you he’s asking Nini to prom and not you?”

“First of all, he’s not my boyfriend.” Big Red said, with a pinch of hurt in his voice, “And second, he hasn’t said who he’s taking to prom yet. It could possibly be me.”

“The $500 bet we have says otherwise.” EJ said, looking at himself in the mirror.

“$500? For what?” Big Red exclaimed, stunned.

“For whichever of us takes Nini to prom.” EJ turned to him, “But don’t worry, you can still ask him. He’d never have feelings for you.”

EJ started to leave as Big Red yelled out, “Well, he kissed me and not you, you walking sack of internalized homophobia!”

EJ pushed Big Red against the wall, “What did you just say?”

“I know you’ve liked Ricky since freshman year, that’s why you asked Nini out, to make Ricky jealous.” Big Red retorted. “You just didn’t know how much it would backfire because Nini and Ricky are now dating, and Ricky and I have something, and you’re still in the fucking closet.” Big Red pushed against EJ so he could escape and he walked away.

EJ stood there, trying to come up with an insult to respond to what Big Red said, but was just frozen in his spot, unable to say anything. No one knew he was gay, right? He was able to hide it well. He had nothing to worry about. He shook it off and headed to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, making everything gayer! I really hope people are enjoying this, I have 6 chapters written already and am trying to figure out how often to post (I couldn't help but post two today lol), so if you have opinions let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Gina was in the center of the room, placing dancers. “We start with Rico and Kourtney center, they will do a small duet and then Kourtney will split off to dance with the girls as Kaden goes across the stage and Rico dances with Seb.” Gina explained. “The girls will then form a line, lead by Ashlyn, and go across the stage. Kourtney will split off from this line and dance with Rico and Seb. Sound good?”

“That’s a lot of information.” Kourtney said, trying to connect everything in her head.

“We already learned up to the girl’s line, so can I see that please?” Carlos said, starting the music and counting the beats out loud.

After going through that a few times, Gina taught more of the dance. This part included Kourtney asking Rico if she could dance with Ashlyn, and then she does as Rico danced with Seb. After drilling that part, everyone was dismissed.

“So I’m sort of piecing it together, but I have no idea who is supposed to be with who?” Seb said to his friends, “Are Kourtney and Rico both cheating on each other?”

“They’re probably poly.” Kaden said.

Seb put something in his bag as he said, “I’ll never understand polyamory. Like isn’t one person enough?”

“Maybe one person isn’t the right answer to the puzzle. Maybe the other person feels happy in another man’s arms when they go skateboarding.” Nini said, frustrated.

“Oh my god, what’s the tea?” Kourtney asked, using her free hand to touch Nini’s arm.

“Ricky and I have been fighting a lot and I think he might want to date Big Red.” Nini said, “Not instead of me, like it’s chill, I just want him to be brave enough to have that conversation with me.”

“Are you guys in an open relationship?” Ashlyn asked.

“Not yet,” Nini responded, “But I might ask soon because Big Red is petrified about me finding out about them. And Gina’s really cute...” Nini finished what she said slightly ashamed.

“Oh my god, you should totally go for it!” Kourtney said, “She won’t stop staring at you when we dance.”

“We’re in the same boat, then, Nini.” Seb said, shyly.

“Do you like Carlos?” Rico asked.

“I mean, he’s sweet and attractive and I can’t stop staring at him during rehearsals and- yeah I definitely have a crush on him.”

Ashlyn exclaimed, “Gays are so helpless! Both of you ask them out.”

“I can’t just ask him out, he barely knows me!” Seb exclaimed, “I don’t even know if he’d like me.”

“Honey, you’re the only one he’s offered private lessons to, and you’re one of the best dancers.” Kaden said.

“Seb, I’ll ask Ricky about the open relationship if you talk to Carlos.” Nini said, putting her hand on his arm.

“Fine!” Seb said, rolling his eyes a bit. “But only because you were going to do that anyway.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ricky had been planning this conversation for about a week. He was going to tell Nini about what happened with Big Red. He was stood in front of the mirror trying different ways of phrasing it: “Big Red and I kissed that night at the skatepark.” “I love you and Big Red.” “If you made me choose I’d of course choose you.” As soon as Ricky figured it out, Nini knocked on the front door.

Ricky opened the door and let Nini in. They both sat on the couch as Ricky’s dad walked downstairs. “Oh, hey Nini.” Ricky’s dad said, “Ricky, I’m heading to my meeting and I’ll be back in a few hours. Money for pizza is on the counter. Don’t make me regret leaving you two here alone, okay?”

“Bye dad.” As Ricky’s dad left, Nini kissed him on the cheek. Ricky got up and went to the counter. “What pizza do you wanna get? I’m okay with anything that isn’t ham and pineapple.”

“Oh, c’mon, pineapple on pizza is delicious!” Nini responded, she laughed and went to where Ricky was standing. “Don’t you usually like sausage on your pizza?”

“Nope!” Ricky said, startled. “No sausage. I don’t like sausage. I like you.”

“What’s going on Ricky?” Nini asked, concerned. “Is this about Big Red?”

“What are you going on about? I’m fine, we just need to order pizza.”

“I know you and Red kissed.” Nini tried to make eye contact with Ricky, but he couldn’t reciprocate.

“I’m so sorry.” He sat down and started tearing up.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Nini said, comforting him, “I think this is a conversation we need to have.” Nini sat down next to him, grabbing his hand.

“I shouldn’t have kissed him. I’ve been able to repress the feelings I had for him since the day we all met. I chose you, Nini. I made that choice. The right choice.”

“You don’t need to repress any part of yourself. The three of us have always been together. It isn’t bad for that to become romantic.”

“What are you talking about?”

“There’s such a thing as an open relationship. We are committed to each other, but are also free to date other people, as long as we both consent to it.”

“Are you sure you’d be okay with that? What if it tears us further apart than we currently are?”

“Ricky, we will be okay. This might even bring us closer together as a couple.” Nini paused before saying what she really needed to say. “There’s this girl, Gina. She’s one of our choreographers. I’d love to be able to try something with her. As long as you’re okay with it.”

“I think we have ourselves a plan.” Ricky said, smiling at Nini. “I love you, Nina.”

“Well that ruined the mood.” Nini rolled her eyes, but then smiled back at Ricky. “I love you, Richard.”

“Let’s finally order that pizza. Let’s do half pineapple, half sausage. You can go pick the movie.” Nini kissed Ricky before heading to the couch and picking out a movie Gina recommended, _Anna Karenina_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I decided Nini likes pineapple on pizza because she has TASTE. Also, I realized Kaden's name was spelled wrong and I just fixed it lol. 
> 
> Question: would it be better for a chapter to be shorter with a cliffhanger or longer with a less dramatic cliffhanger?
> 
> thanks for reading thus far!!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has two scenes sort of happening at the same time. Italics is one scene and regular text is the other.

_Carlos and Seb have been meeting up before school to go over choreography and technique. Seb didn’t need the help, but Carlos just wanted him around, and he was good at giving feedback on future choreography._

_“So the next part of the dance is when your character finds out about bet Rico’s character made with Kaden. That results in an argument.” Carlos explained._

Big Red and Ricky had now been dating for about a week. Almost everyday, they would go to the skatepark and then get food at the local deli. One day, Big Red forgot his wallet at home so they decided to eat at his house instead. They grabbed some chips from the kitchen and went down to Big Red’s basement.

Big Red sat on the edge of the bed, getting up the courage to ask a question. “Have you thought about prom yet?”

Ricky had laid on the bed and was tossing a tennis ball at the ceiling. “Not fully, but I know I’m probably going with Nini.”

“Is that because you actually want to go with her?” Red tried to make eye contact with Ricky.

“What are you getting at?”

“The bet with EJ. He told me the day after we kissed.”

_Seb was dancing with Carlos as his character was fluctuating between love and anger. His character just wanted love and honesty, and his lover wasn’t fully giving that to him._

Ricky sat up, “I only took that bet because at that point Nini was the only person I had the chance of taking to prom and vice versa. It was an easy $500.”

“Why do you need the money anyway?” Red interrogated.

“My dad- he has been an alcoholic for a while now, and he’s finally getting help, but it’s getting harder to pay the bills.”

Big Red hugged his boyfriend, “I can’t believe you have to go through that. I’m sorry, Rich.” He looked up and cupped Ricky’s cheek. “Just know that I am here for you no matter what.”

“Thanks, hun.” Ricky closed the space between them with a gentle kiss.

_“What happens after the lovers argue?” Seb asked._

_Carlos took Seb’s hand. “They make up and dance in the calm before the storm.”_

_“What kind of a storm?” Seb took Carlos in his arms, slowly dancing with him._

_“I don’t know yet, I haven’t finished choreographing the dance.”_

_“Could I add a plot point?” Seb said, mustering up the courage to ask a bigger question._

_“What do you mean?” Carlos stopped dancing and looked at Seb._

_“Could the lover take the choreographer to prom?” Seb felt the rush of a million years go by as Carlos thought of a response._

_“Send me a pic of what you’re wearing.” Carlos said, picking up his bag and heading out the door._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the calm before the storm...

“Okay, next part of the dance.” Gina said, getting everyone’s attention. “Kourtney, you will meet Ashlyn downstage right and will do a small, romantic duet with her.” Gina began to teach them as everyone else watched. Nini really wanted to ask Gina out, but was afraid Gina would reject her. So, instead, Nini stared at Gina the entire time, and Gina couldn’t help but notice.

Kourtney and Ashlyn were getting the moves, but they weren’t doing it with the energy Gina wanted. “Nini, can you come up and help me demonstrate?” Nini blushed as she got up to where Gina was holding out her hand. “Now, I want this part to be fluid, romantic, almost sensual.” She said this as she walked around Nini, sometimes dipping and twirling her or getting really close to her. Nini tried to keep her cool, but was very obviously flustered. “You have to make sure there’s this kind of tension between the two characters.” Gina put her hands on Nini’s face, to which Nini put her hands on Gina’s waist. Gina leaned towards her and began to dance with her. She spun Nini out and then looked to Ashlyn and Kourtney, “Got it?” She looked to Nini, “Thanks for the help, babes.”

Nini smiled at Gina and quickly sat down. Seb leaned over to her, whispering, “Are you guys a thing?”

“No, I’ve been afraid to ask her out because I don’t know if she likes me back.” Nini whispered back.

“Well, clearly she does.” Rico adds in, “That sexual tension looked rehearsed.”

Kaden moved closer to the group, “You should definitely ask her out before she makes you spontaneously combust.”

“Great work, everybody!” Gina said to the group, “I’m so sorry I didn’t have time to work with you guys, I really should have let you go home.”

“It’s cool, it was fun watching the magic happen.” Seb said, looking at Nini teasingly, to which Nini responded with a light hit on the arm.

“Oh, that reminds me, Nini can I talk to you for a sec?” Everyone looked between the two of them, sharing a knowing look with Nini. Nini walked up to Gina once they all left. “I’m sorry for dragging you up there and doing all of that without much consent. I’m really learning to be better with that before going into choreography as a profession.”

“It’s cool.” Nini said, quickly adding on, “It was fun.”

“Great! I always love being able to make connections like that, but doing it with you was sort of... magical.” Gina said, possibly flirtatiously, but Nini couldn’t tell. She’d just have to take a leap of faith.

“Would you want to do it again sometime?” Nini asked, “Maybe over dinner?”

Gina looked at Nini’s lips before saying, “It’s a date.”

That Friday, Nini and Gina met up at a local restaurant. They talked over a nice dinner, shared a slice of chocolate cake, and then walked to the park. They found themselves under a gazebo surrounded by trees.

“I love spending time with you,” Gina said.

“Yeah, it’s been really nice.” Nini said as she stared at Gina in the moonlight.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous.” Gina stared into Nini’s eyes. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off you since the first rehearsal.”

“Oh my god I couldn’t keep my eyes off you either!” Nini exclaimed, “And then you did that dance with me the other day and I was just dying because I really wanted to just get closer to you.”

Gina laughed before she stepped forward, “Well, now we’re closer. Was there anything else you wanted to do?” Nini looked down at Gina’s lips, put her hands on Gina’s face, and kissed her. It felt like the dance they had shared, but it traded the pent up need to be close with the actual closeness they both craved. Gina separated from the kiss, “I probably should have asked this before we went out on this date, but don’t you have a boyfriend? I’ve seen him drop you off a few times.”

Nini’s breath hitched, “Yeah, that’s my boyfriend, but we have an open relationship. I hope that’s okay with you.”

“That’s okay with me.” Gina smiled shyly, “Do you want us to become a regular thing?” Nini nodded before kissing Gina again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: more internalized homophobia and non-consensual kiss

Nini was about to leave the house when she got a text from EJ: “Hey could you possibly help me study for the art history exam after school today?” Nini had her reservations. EJ has only ever spoken to her in order to ask her out. But, she didn’t have rehearsal today, and could use the hours for her honors society.

Ricky and Nini were seated in the media center right before the bell rang. “Oh, by the way, I’m helping EJ study right after school.” Nini mentioned to Ricky, “Could you possibly stay while I wait for him?”

“Yeah sure.” Ricky responded. “That guy is an asshole, though. Only someone as nice as you would willingly help him.” He held her hand as he saw EJ heading over. EJ was about to say hi to Nini when Ricky quickly said, “Will you go to prom with me?”

EJ stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Nini kiss Ricky as a yes to his question. He was so close to getting that $500. But, something about EJ Caswell is that he never gives up. “Hey Nini. Thanks for the help.” He said, trying to pretend Ricky wasn’t there, but he couldn’t help but look at his reaction.

“Hey, yeah of course. I need to study, too.” Nini looked up at Ricky. “You know Ricky, right?”

“How could I forget Ricky?” He put his hand out for Ricky to shake, which Ricky refused.

“I should get going.” Ricky stood up and kissed Nini’s forehead, “Love you, babe. See you tomorrow.”

EJ and Nini got to studying. They stayed until the media center closed at three. EJ offered to walk Nini home, to which she said yes. He wasn’t such an awful person. He just needed company, or so Nini thought.

They were almost to Nini’s house when EJ asked a tough question, “So when did you know Ricky was into guys?”

“Excuse me?”

“Haven’t heard the news? Big Red says Ricky kissed him and they might go to prom together. What a bummer…”

Nini turned to face him. “Listen up, asshole. Big Red is not a threat, and neither is Ricky’s bisexuality. Ricky asked me to prom right as you got to the media center, so you should know. You just need to learn to accept your own fate that no one wants to get in your pants when you’re just a privileged piece of shit.”

EJ grabbed Nini and kissed her. Nini was about to slap him, but he ran away. She teared up and texted Ricky, asking him to come over.

As EJ ran, he began to cry. His plan failed. Not only was he out $500, but he was still gay. And, in addition, Ricky would never see him as a possible love interest, just the guy who kissed his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is up so late! college life lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentioned alcoholism and discussion of the kiss last chapter

Ricky skateboarded over to Nini’s house as fast as possible. He knocked on the door and one of her moms opened it. “Hi, sweetie. Nini’s upstairs, she seemed pretty upset when she came in.” 

Ricky walked up to Nini’s room and knocked on the door. He heard a very faint “Come in” and he opened the door and saw Nini laying on her bed puffy eyed.

“Oh my god what happened?” Ricky sped to his girlfriend and put her head in his lap.

“EJ walked me home.” Nini started tearing up again. “And he-” She couldn’t get the words out.

“What did he do? Did he yell at you? Assault you?”

Nini sat up, “He kissed me.”

Ricky was stunned. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to feel angry. “Did you want him to kiss you?”

“No!” She put her head in her hands, “He was being homophobic about you and Red and saying stuff about prom and then I cursed him out and then he kissed me and ran away.”

Nini started crying harder as Ricky held her. After a while he asked, “Did he mention the bet?”

Nini looked up at him. “What do you mean by ‘bet’?”

Ricky ran his fingers through her hair, “Never mind then.”

Nini pushed his hand away. “Talk to me.”

Ricky turned to fully face her, took a deep breath, and said, “EJ approached me a while ago and made a bet about who would take you to prom. I wasn’t gonna take it but he put $500 on the line and I needed the money.”

“What situation would make you put me on a figurative auction table?” Nini interrogated.

“The day we decided to become an open relationship, my dad was out because he was at a meeting. He was supposed to be going to his AA meetings. But, he was actually going to the bar downtown and spending the money we had saved after mom left.” Ricky finally had the courage to look at Nini, “I need the money so I can keep paying the bills.”

“Ricky, how long has this been going on?” Nini asked, concerned.

“He never had a healthy relationship with alcohol, but when mom officially signed the divorce papers and completely moved out, his habit got a lot worse.”

Nini didn’t know what was going to happen. Prom was next week. She didn’t want to add fuel to the fire that was the bet, she didn’t want to be a prize that Ricky won. But, he needed that money. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ricky, “So how is it going with Gina?”

“It’s great.” Nini said, sort of cautiously. “She’s a very sensual person and we dance together a lot.”

“How do you dance with her?” Ricky asked as Nini grabbed his hand and they stood in the middle of her room. She put her hands on his face and his hands on her waist. They danced like Gina and Nini did at the rehearsal where Nini asked her out. It was slow and they couldn’t take their eyes off each other. They paused the dance for a second before Ricky pulled her closer and kissed her. It felt almost like the dance did. Whatever was going to happen in their future wasn’t going to bother them at this moment. They were the only people who existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the meat of the story and I'm so excited! The next chapter is prom and I really hope you guys like it once the story is finished :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: alcohol/someone drunk

Prom had finally arrived. Carlos invited the rest of the group to his house to take pictures and have something to eat before the dance. Seb had gotten there early to help set up. Carlos and Seb decided to coordinate their outfits, both wearing suits that were black and dark red. Kaden and Rico were there first, wearing matching blue suits, followed by Ashlyn, wearing a teal tulle gown, and Kourtney, wearing a gold pantsuit. Gina, Nini, Ricky, and Big Red all were the last to arrive. Ricky and Big Red both wore black tuxes with rainbow vans, Gina was wearing a red bodycon dress, and Nini was wearing a white and magenta pantsuit. Nini decided to still officially go with Ricky so he could win the bet, and Big Red and Gina were technically each other’s dates because Nini and Ricky couldn’t have two dates according to the school.

Seb was pouring a drink when he accidentally spilled on his suit jacket. He took it off and left it out to dry, hoping that it would get rid of the stain. He needed to look perfect tonight. Carlos’ mom called for everyone to come outside and take photos. Carlos saw Seb standing anxiously by his jacket. “What’s wrong, honey?”

“I spilt punch on my suit jacket and it isn’t getting out.” Seb said, slightly frustrated.

Carlos tried to think of a solution. “Let me see your outfit.” Seb stood to face him, “I have the perfect jacket for you upstairs, I was almost going to wear it. It’s black with gold and dark red flowers on it, I put it on my bed.” 

“Oh my god thank you! You’re the best boyf-” Seb cut himself off, remembering Carlos wasn’t his boyfriend yet.

Carlos smiled and kissed Seb lightly. “I’d love to be your boyfriend. Now get that coat, Mama Rodriguez doesn’t like waiting.” Seb quickly ran up to Carlos’ room and got the jacket, putting it on, and running back down just in time for photos.

They took a group photo, photos as couples, and as smaller groups. After they were done, they headed to the prom. This year’s was at a ballroom near the school. As they entered the venue, they heard a voice behind them, “Gay parade’s here!” They turned around to see EJ, tripping over his feet with his arm around a girl. She was everything EJ would look for in a girl: beautiful, skinny, blonde. The perfect heterosexual prom date. 

“Oh, fuck off, EJ.” Ashlyn said as Kourtney flipped him off.

“Cuz, you know I wasn’t talking about you.” EJ said, lazily pointing at her, “I meant the guy who stole $500 from me.” He moved his point to Ricky.

“I didn’t steal from you, you made a bet you know you’d lose.” Ricky retorted.

EJ tried to lift his fist up to punch Ricky before Big Red stopped him by saying, “I’ll tell them all what I know about you if you even breathe on my boyfriend.”

EJ stumbled back. “Losers.” He walked up the stairs to the ballroom, a flask falling out of his coat pocket as he climbed. His date quickly picked it up and put it in EJ’s pocket before the teachers could notice.

The group all went up to the ballroom and started dancing. Some split off to get food, explore the venue, or to just sit and watch. A few hours in, the slow jam music started playing. Ricky and Nini would trade off partners every once in a while. Gina sat at a table as Ricky and Nini danced because her feet hurt. She saw EJ’s date dancing with one of the other football players and then heard someone sit next to her.

“Don’t you hate seeing the person you want dancing with someone else?” At this point, EJ looked sad drunk, so Gina just tried to make conversation.

“I don’t hate it, but I don’t like it.” Gina said, turning to him, “Do you feel jealous of them?”

“I always have.” EJ leaned towards Gina, “But I know how I can fix it. We both want the same thing, don’t we? The feelings I have for h-her could just kill someone.” EJ gave Gina a knowing look, which she couldn’t understand, and walked away. The song came to an end and Mr. Brightside started playing. She got up and went to her friends and jammed out for the rest of the night. 

The prom eventually ended and everyone headed their separate ways. Seb was freezing, but knew that he had to give the jacket back. Carlos noticed his new boyfriend shiver as he took the jacket off. “Keep it, I have enough jackets at home.” Seb quickly kissed him and got into his sister’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the part where ej dropped his flask on the stairs actually happened at my prom (7 people were kicked out of my prom, 3 on stretcher). so don't get wasted at prom youngins
> 
> sorry this is up so late, i had classes from 10 to 5 and i just got back to my dorm and im TIRED. thats all, hope you like this so far. it's almost over! it'll all make sense soon...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is our chapter with violence (it is in the last paragraph)

It had been a little over a week since prom. All of the drama had subsided and the only thing on everyone’s mind was the concert. Ricky came up to Nini at lunch to share some bad news. “My mom wants me to visit her in Chicago this weekend. I tried to reason with her and try to reschedule because of your concert, but I had no choice. I’m really sorry, baby.”

Nini sat there for a second, telling Ricky he didn’t have to worry and someone would probably film it. Seb overheard and said, “We have our final rehearsal with just us tomorrow after school. I can text Carlos and ask if it’s okay for you to come.”

Ricky quickly responded, “That sounds great, thanks Seb!” Carlos responded to Seb’s text when Seb and Ricky’s next class started. He told Ricky he could come and as Seb told him the details of the rehearsal. Ricky saw EJ smirking out of the corner of his eye.

The next day, the dancers all got into their costumes and waited on stage for further instruction. Gina and Carlos were near the back of the house next to Big Red, who they got to help them run tech. Ricky ran in a few minutes later, yelling, “Am I too late?”

“Babe, we haven’t started yet. We knew to wait for you.” Big Red said, “Sit up here with Carlos and Gina. It’s the best view.”

Ricky sat next to Carlos and the dance began. He tried to follow the plot of it, but he could only stare at Nini. Even though she wasn’t given a big role, she danced around the stage with such power, as if the dance was all about her. When he finally got his eyes off Nini, the music got more intense. Kaden walked across the stage angrily towards Rico and Ashlyn. He held up his hand in the shape of a gun. 

Before anything else could happen, EJ ran into the auditorium. As the music still played, EJ lifted a gun and yelled, “I’m finally taking control.” He shot in the direction of Ricky, running out of the building before he could see that the bullet actually hit Carlos in the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short, I just needed to end it on that cliffhanger. Final chapter will be up tomorrow. Hopefully that will help make everything make sense :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is finally here! thank you so much for reading thus far, hope you enjoy!

The day had finally arrived for the school concert. They were still going to perform, despite Carlos’ injury because that’s what he wanted. Not like he was dead, he told Seb that he wanted them to still perform. No one had seen Carlos since, except for Seb. Because of the incident, Ricky cancelled his trip to Chicago. He needed to be there for all of his friends and for the administrators who needed information from him for the police. 

Their call was at 6:00. Everyone was there except Seb. Gina started texting him, getting a little anxious. Seb responded, “Just one sec, had to pick someone up.” 

Gina put her phone away and got the group to form a circle. “It’s been really hard to get to today, but we did it. I wish Carlos could be here to see this amazing performance we’ve pulled together, but I know Nini’s moms will be recording so he’ll get to see that. Okay, let’s breathe together.” 

Everyone took a deep inhale as Seb opened the doors. “You’re missing a few of us!” Carlos said as he walked through the door, arm brace and all. Everyone ran up to Carlos and hugged him as gently as they could with all of their excitement. Carlos said hi to everyone before getting them back into the circle. Gina stretched with them before sending the dancers to go change and going with Carlos to sit with Ricky in the front of the auditorium. The performances started with the band playing a big overture, then the orchestra, then the choir, and then it was time for the dance portion of the night.

The lights dimmed as everyone got into their places. Carlos looked on stage and saw everything was exactly like he had planned, except for one thing: Seb’s costume. Instead of the black jacket he was supposed to wear, he was wearing the one he borrowed from Carlos at prom. The jacket had sentimental value to Seb. It was what he had of Carlos when they weren’t physically together, or when he thought he’d lost him for good.

The dance started as Kourtney and Rico danced together, representing a seemingly perfect relationship. Rico then went to dance with Seb, representing a need for closeness that monogamy didn’t give them. Kaden went over to Rico, making a bet with him, and to Seb, threatening him and learning that someone knew his secret. This caused Seb and Rico to argue, the part that Carlos and Seb rehearsed before they started dating. Then, Kourtney and Rico danced together, symbolizing an agreement, which caused them to go to Ashlyn and Seb, respectively. Kaden returned and tried to dance with Kourtney, who instead ran into Rico’s arms. They danced together as Kaden approached Ashlyn, trying to get her to join his plan, but she didn’t understand, until it was too late. Kaden walked towards Rico and Ashlyn, putting his hand out like a gun. Carlos started to tear up as he remembered the pain from when EJ shot him. Ashlyn fell to the ground and Seb covered her with his coat. The group lifted her and took her offstage. Everyone had left except for Kourtney. She sunk to the ground and Rico appeared back on stage and went up to her, pulling her close.

The lights went out as the audience started applauding. Ricky quickly got up from his seat and headed up the stairs to the stage. Big Red had gotten his guitar and a mic for him set on stage. The lights came up on Ricky with his guitar. He started playing a song he had written over that week. It was about the story the dance had told, because it had related to his life so deeply. He tried to sing to the audience, but he couldn’t stop staring at Nini backstage. The song was for her as much as it was for his own healing. Gina noticed this and ran backstage and pulled Nini on stage. She then went backstage and stood with Big Red, who was now joined by the rest of the dance troupe and Carlos. Ricky sang the rest of the song directly to Nini, which ended in, “There’s so much I’ve been meaning to tell you, the most important being I love you.” As the audience began to applaud, Nini kissed Ricky. The curtain closed and that was the end of the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this entire thing. i know it was a bit confusing at times, but i hope this chapter sort of made everything make sense :)


End file.
